


Finding Nora

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Cults, Humor, Kings & Queens, Misunderstandings, world tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She'd always been by his side. Dragging him into adventures, getting them in trouble, enrolling him into cooking classes and expanding her kingdom. He'd learnt long ago that it was easier to chuckle at the insanity and play along. It made her smile after all. But now she was gone, and he forgot what happiness was. He had to find her. He'd do anything to see her cackle again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:- I don't own RWBY

* * *

Lie Ren muttered under his breath. The beowolf prowled on the forest floor, its head sweeping through the foliage. Menacing growls colored the creature's breath, beckoning its prey to renounce its life. The teen hanging off the branches of the pine tree frowned.

As soon as the beowolf had its head turned the other way he dropped down and rolled behind a tree. Crossing his legs and clasping his palms, he closed his eyes. He tried to empty his mind.

' _Why are we arguing about this?!'_

Breathe in. Let the thoughts come.

' _We're not.'_

Breathe out. Let the thoughts go.

' _Am I a one too then? Is that what I am Ren?'_

Breathe in. You can't escape from your thoughts.

' _No, it's not what you are. Nora.'_

Breath out. He wished he could.

' _It's what_ we _are.'_

**Breathed in.**

He should've kept his mouth shut.

**Breathed on.**

He was normally good at that.

**Breathed in.**

An off day for sure. A really _really_ off, off day.

Ren opened his eyes.

**Breathed on.**

Death stared back at him. Or at least a cheap imitation of it.

The stench of rotten flesh and dried blood filled his nose. Razor sharp teeth of a bone white snout greeted his vision.

**Breathed in.**

He grimaced as his hair rose into the creature's nostrils. Hopefully grimm didn't have fluids.

**Sneezed on.**

Viscous liquid took uninvited residence in Ren's formerly luscious locks. The teen's eyes twitched as the the beowolf rubbed its snout against his shirt, using him like a handkerchief.

' _I swear this is worse than when she-'_

' _... when she-'_

_She grinned sheepishly at him, having wiped her nose with his shirt. 'Sorry Renny~' she sang, ducking under his glare and hugging him._

_..._

_She'd hugged him._

Ren's semblance shattered.

The beowolf roared. Its paw tore the ground where its prey had been resting.

Ren slid beneath the grimm and thrust his palm into its chest. A shockwave ran through the creature and it imploded. Its limbs blasted off in four directions while what remained of its body shot off towards the treetops.

Standing up and dusting his pants, Ren stared at his arm and watched it desaturate. He hummed to himself.

There, that should take care of any more grimm headed his way. But he had to make sure. Ren closed his eyes and reached for a photograph in his pocket and held it in front him.

He let his eyes view the photo. The girl in the image was smiling.

The girl in his mind was crying.

' _Sorry Ren. I- I think this is goodbye.'_

A drop of water fell on the photo and trailed down to his fingers.

' _Goodbye and... thanks for being my friend.'_

Ren wiped his eyes and tucked the photo back into his pocket. He didn't have to check his arm to know he'd broken his semblance again.

Semblance, the power to mould the world with the anvil of your soul. It was a power not everyone who'd unlock their aura discovered, but those who did were said to be more in tune with themselves. They knew themselves, their wants, their faults, their dreams, their desires. Those who lose their semblance lose themselves.

Ren sidestepped the dissolving carcass as it slammed into the ground. Checking the compass strapped to wrist, he eyed the sun and nodded to himself.

Ren was losing his semblance. He hoped he didn't lose her.

Activating what faulty camouflage he had left, he dashed off towards his goal.

Absentmindedly, he brushed his hair in the hope that the grimm was polite enough to take its nasal secretions along with it. His hand came out sticky. Making a disgusted noise he shook his hand.

He should've brought his hand sanitizer. And his shampoo too.

' _Aw Renny, we're going into a forest! Not a bathhouse.'_

Annnd there goes his semblance.

' _Waaait a minute... you're not hinting that we should go to one are you. Fufufu don't tell me you wanna peek on little old me~'_

Annnd there go his hormones.

' _Renny! Are you okay! I didn't mean to punch you! Why'd you have to smirk and wink like that!'_

Ren chuckled. She'd punched him through a wall and was fretting over his crumpled body, with a massive blush on her face. Oh he'd embarrassed her alright.

His smile became bitter. It was eerily similar to how they'd parted. It was just their smiles were upside down.

' _I'm the best thing that ever happened to you.' he said in a clipped tone._

' _... what?' she asked in a quiet voice._

Ren winced and shook his head. No use thinking of what he'd done and getting upset over it. Especially in a grimm infested forest.

He had to find her. That's all that mattered.

He could become grimm food later.

Clamping down on his thoughts, Ren shot across the forest with only one goal in mind.

Finding Nora.

.

.

.

Okay two goals maybe. A change of clothes would do him good. Ugh. He could feel the fabric sticking to him, just imagine how worse it'd get once it mixes in with his sweat.

He shivered. What he wouldn't do for a pair of discarded clothes just lying around or hung over a bush somewhere... flapping in the wind... brushing against the leaves with its yarns of grey and red and black...

Blinking heavily with wide eyes, he came to a complete stop with his mouth hung open. He knelt down and ran his fingers over the pair of clothes lying haphazardly on a bush.

Ren smiled.

It was his lucky day.

* * *

The presence of grimm in the world robbed humanity of the many joys of nature. Forced to live in walled cities and settlements, they get nary a chance to explore the world, see its sights, inhale its smells. It's no wonder that more than half the world of Remnant is uncharted.

The beach of singing corals? Where the sound of flowing water striking the cliffs, the cries of the dolphins echoing the walls, and the wails of whales deafening the land, all match to a crescendo of clashing yet harmonious melody. It is only ever known to the ascetic sages of Vacuo.

The peak of Mt. Sero? Where light dances in the sky, moving to the tune of an unknown instrument. It is only seen once a year through telescopes in Atlas. When the black of the nevermores clears.

And the disappearing tower of twisting dragons, which glows by night and vanishes by day. Which beckons all by sunset and is but a dream by sunrise. None know of it. No human does. Grimm do however. They gather around it at dusk of day, rest by its feet gazing at the ethereal light and sleep under the stars. Their darkness filled bodies soaking in the light, forever denying the children of the two brothers this marvelous sight.

Humanity takes these gifts in bits and pieces. As a collective, never alone.

And today one particular child of the brothers found a previously unknown wonder, out of the marked paths in a grimm infested forest. He carefully knelt down and dipped his feet in it and was rewarded with warmth shooting up his leg. Smiling widely he took off his clothes and threw them over his shoulder.

Settling down in the warm water he closed his eyes, leaned back against the bank and smiled.

"Aah~ Give me a bourbon and this'd be perfect" he said, sighing.


	2. The caped nudist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:- I don't own RWBY.

* * *

"Kyaa!" screamed a woman with brown complexion and hair, running away with frightened eyes. Her green cloak seeming longer than it was with how fast she scrambled across the ground.

The woman ran from a force unseen, with her body glowing a flaming orange and splitting the ground leaving tracts of debris in her wake. She powered through the forest, heedless of what lay in her path, be it stone or wood or grimm.

A black figure shot over her head, unnoticed by her.

Tree after tree fell down in the most successfully executed deforestation in Remnant, as the woman slapped them out of her way. Just as she was about to burst through another trunk her aura flickered and died off.

"Aah!" She whacked straight into the tree and fell down on her knees.

"Ooh ow ow oww." Grabbing her face in her hands, she rolled on the ground from side to side whimpering in pain. She didn't hear the twigs break as something landed on the floor.

"You okay there?" said a gruff voice. "Well that was dumb. Who the hell deactivates their aura and makes sweet love to a tree?" The voice sighed.

She stilled as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Look I know this looks bad but give me a chance?"

She uncovered her face with trembling hands and her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

Blood red eyes of a spiky haired creature stared back at her. It stared at hungrily at her with its teeth poking out of its mouth in a wide grin. A giant scythe hung over its body, its bare naked save a thankfully present but regrettably short heart patterned boxers.

"I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. What'd ya say?" he said with a smile, reaching for his boxers.

The woman screamed and shot off again, uprooting all that stood in her path.

"Hey wait!" the man yelled after her, with a scroll held in his hand pointing in her direction. A man sipping from a mug watched from across the scroll as the fiery orange light cut across the forest.

"... well I see you've found the fall maiden. Masterfully done Qrow."

Qrow groaned, as the wave of destruction went further and further away from him. "Dust damn it."

"By the way, would you happen to be anywhere near the Villen Full jungle" the man asked and took another sip.

"Why?" Qrow asked, switching off the video feed on his scroll with a scowl.

"We just received a request to help out with a troublemaker roaming in that jungle" came the eloquent voice from the scroll. "Dreadful affair this caped nudist."

"... say what?"

"Oh yes, that's what the locals are calling him" came the voice along with the sound of shuffling paper.

The voice cleared it's throat.

"Caped nudist strikes again! Swiping the clothes of unsuspecting men as they venture into the jungle. Aiming for nothing more than men's clothing while also saving the periled populace from grimm, this nudist has received mixed reception. 'It was weird' said one of his victims. 'I mean he saved me from being eaten by a deathstalker and then he asked me to strip. He was quite polite about it too. Don't know why he got angry when I tore my clothes off... is he closet clothist or something?' And in other parts of the town small clubs have begun to spring up speaking in favor of the caped nudist. 'He is just a man like any other' said one member, wrinkling his moustache. 'He is no less for how he wishes to express himself.' It is to be noted that these establishments had a certain undress code. The origin of this-"

Qrow pinched his brow and exhaled sharply. "Grrby blldy stupid bastrd" he muttered. "I'mma kill me some thief after I'm done here..."

Far away, a pink eyed teen shivered.

"-and declare our nation of the righteous! In the name of the our uncrowned King! Lord Bares-it-all-but-not-really!" The voice said with a zealot's zeal. A Sip. A Sigh. "All that unrest isn't good for keeping the peace. Could you try and do something about it?"

Qrow continued muttering obscenities under his breath.

* * *

**A few miles away in the Mencing meadow**

"Grimm are fear" Chanted a woman with a sword wrapped around her waist. She wore a headdress of feathers, cascading down her back. The woman had her eyes looking at the sky.

"Fear is weakness." Wind blew past her. She loaded dust into her scabbard and threw away the emptied containers.

"Weakness is death." She grabbed her sword by its hilt and placed a foot behind the other. Exhaling slowly she narrowed her eyes. And grinned.

"Death is kinda boring."

Her sword shot up and sliced the Goliath charging towards her. The creature charged right past her and slowed to a stop. It body spasmed and fell apart into two parts, cut cleanly in two symmetrical halves.

The beowolves all around her howled in outrage.

The woman cackled. "Come one come all!"

The beowolves charged at her in a frenzy.

"I've got explosives for y'all!"

The grimm were blown away by waves of fire, with the woman smirking in between them. The boarbatusks barreled down at her in waves of rolling bone. The woman jumped over the wave.

And started riding it.

" **Squee!"** The boarbatusks squealed at the indignity.

"Ah ha ha ha!" The nevermores flying overhead stared at the human running backwards over their rolling brethren. They decided to steal the prey away from those cheap gluttons bastards, _they_ didn't respect their hunting ground boundaries so why should they.

" **Scraa!"**

Screeching, they descended upon the forest in a cloud of black.

Phonk.

One nevermore fell from the sky.

Phonk. Phonk.

Two more.

Swoosh!

"Shit! Just missed it." She jumped, stabbed her sword into the boarbatusk, raised it over her chest and -

Boom! Phonk.

"Yeah!" she said landing on another rolling grimm, propelled back by the force of her explosion. She punched a fist into the air.

The nevermore reevaluated their decision and decided to back up a little. Hey, someone had to take the high ground right? The immoral one. And they were nevermore for Salem's sake. You couldn't get higher than that.

"Oh no you don't."

The nevermore halted. The voice had come from above them. Tentatively, they looked up. Their nonexistent blood froze. The sky above them had turned into a swirling mass of angry red. The woman grinned down on them, standing atop a landmass of suspended boarbatusks squeeing in shock.

"Don't blink now."

The nevermore blinked.

Boom! Thud! Crack! Blast!

"Ahahahaha!"

It rained Srcaas and Squees.

Flaming meteors of grimm smashed into the ground. Exploding upon impact and leaving craters behind.

The nevermores still flying in the air screeched. They zipped about the sky in panic, not knowing where to go. There was a human here, there was a human there, there were humans everywhere. While they'd normally rejoice at such a sumptuous bounty, today they had become main course instead.

The woman appeared out of a red portal above them causing them to scream like newborns. She grinned and swung her sword down.

Boom!

A mass of sizzling fried death birds poured down the treetops. The woman landed and crouched on the ground. She stood up, staring at her sword with a far off look.

"Now power..." she licked her lips and snickered. "Power is _exciting!"_

She snickered for a while and then sheathed her sword with a snap. Her eyes swept across what could have been called a part of a forest before.

"Tch." She spit on the ground. "Not even a challenge. What're grimm these days made of anyway? Sunshine and daisies?" She turned around and walked away from the smoking craters, disemboweled dissolving grimm, and the second most successfully executed deforestation in Remnant.

"Now back in _my_ day, oh now those were _grimm_ days."

She entered a clearing of tents. Men and women nodded at her with respect as she passed them. Her personal lackeys, the big man and the rookie, followed her as she made her way into one of the bigger pitched fabrics.

"I mean its like all the good grimm are being killed off or something. I mean what's with the geists?"

The younger man whispered to the older. "Is she talking to us big man?" Big man's eyes rose in alarm. He glanced at the muttering woman before glaring at the younger. "Like who's she talking to" the younger man said.

"Possessing a bunch of rocks? Oh please, we eat rocks for breakfast." the woman continued.

Big man hunched to whisper. "Now see here ya darn rookie, I know yer ass is new 'round here but you never, I mean _never_ question what the boss does."

Rookie considered this and shrugged. "Oh fine. Whatever."

Big man clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Stick with me kid and you'll go places." He grinned.

"Yeah... places..." Rookie said, with a look. He shook his head and looked back at the boss. His eyebrows rose.

"Holy shit, what the hell."

Said boss was arranging a stuffed doll with long golden hair on her desk. She took a small brush and began gently combing the doll's hair. "Gotta ration the food, get more clothes for the recruits, appropriate dust-" she spoke to herself absentmindedly.

Rookie stared with wide eyes. "What the f-"

Big man slapped a palm over Rookie's mouth. He growled at Rookie and gestured at the boss. Rookie looked and winced at the glare being sent his way. Boss had her hands over the doll's ears. She shook her head and went back to brushing its hair.

Big man removed his palm and placed his shoulder over the other man, dragging him closer. "Also _never_ use naughty words in front of the young mistress" Big man whispered harshly.

Rookie blinked at him. "Naughty words... dude what are you like twelve?" he said. "And what do you mean young? She's like, I don't know over forty I guess." Rookie had enough sense and self-preservation to whisper this.

Big man raised a brow. "Are ye blind boy? That wasn't who I meant."

Confused, Rookie gave his boss another look. He stared at the doll. He looked back at Big man. Big man nodded. Rookie slapped himself. He should've listened to his ma and taken that job at the convenience store. He shouldn't have followed his father's footsteps.

Big man hunched again. Rookie mentally grumbled. Oh great, he was going to tell him something again.

"I know yer goin to ask me why the boss is doin that so listen up. It's cuz she misses her-"

A bloodied man burst into the tent. "Boss! We found her! She's here boss! She's here!"

The boss paused and glared at him. "You better have a good reason for interrupting my time with Ya- I mean my meditation. Yeah that's what I meant."

No one believed her for a second.

Undaunted, the punctured man continued. "The Fall maiden boss. She was seen in the Villen Full jungle. She tore down most of the trees and is headed south right now."

The boss's eyes widened and she jumped up grinning. She marched out of her tent and shouted for attention.

"Black Feathers! Out with your guns! And bring out your swords! We've got a headmaster to screw over!"

Big man, Rookie and the bloodied messenger hurried after her, as she commanded her tribe. She whirled around at them.

"You three are in charge of gathering the rest of our tribe and getting to Nyceville" she said, handing them some dust containers from the storage bags beside them.

"Uhh, why?" Rookie asked, scratching his head with a dust crystal.

Big man groaned. "Kid, what did I just tell ya."

Boss grinned viciously.

"It's because this raven likes to play her prey."

Rookie tried to be impressed by the menacing figure she made out. He really did. Bloodthirsty eyes, slasher smile, badass headdress. She had it all. Too bad she was clutching that doll to her chest. Oh, now she'd regressed to talking to it.

He wondered if his dad had to deal with such shit.

* * *

**In a dark hotel room  
**

A scroll pinged. A hand flicked the screen and played the message, while the other held a book.

"We've found her ma'am."

She smiled. The room lit up. The book turned to ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Hope you like it so far. Please leave a review if you can, that way I'll know anyone finds this funny or if I'm just weird... I'm not weird right? Man I wish I had telepathy.
> 
> Anyway if you're reading this it means you got to this point. So thanks! Hope you had fun. And if not.
> 
> (hands out tomatoes)
> 
> Let me have it peeps!


	3. Tell me about yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:- I don't own RWBY. My hobbies are reading, watching improv comedy, and teaching. I have a pet dog who's a tiny bundle of mischief and joy. I like the color yel-

* * *

A gray clad boy met a group of three men at a earthen crosspath, one leading to his destination. A man drenched with blood tossed him a water bottle after looking at his exhausted state. The grateful boy upended the bottle and drank it whole.

He finished with a gulp and wiped his mouth. As the boy thanked the man he received a questionnaire and pen. The bewildered boy was directed to a desk sitting a ways away which had a log for a chair. He was told by the giant man that he had five minutes to answer the questions and then he'd be free to go.

The bewildered boy tried to hand the paper back saying that he was in a hurry. The big man raised an eyebrow at him and held his hand out. He asked the boy to return the water he'd just drunk.

The boy blinked. He had no words for such advanced reasoning. The shorter man facepalming beside the bloodied man holding a timer in his hand seemed to be of the same opinion.

Shaking his head, the boy sat down and placed the paper on the desk. Just as he was about to start, he was stopped with a start. The giant man shook his finger and asked him to roll back his sleeves, empty his pockets and place his scroll on the desk. He didn't want any cheating after all.

The boy wondered where such people were created.

After doing as he was told he started on the paper.

Q1. What is your name?

The boy wrote down a fake name.

A1. River Green

Q2. Are you not a boy? Yes or no.

The boy scrunched his brow. He shrugged. The answer didn't matter.

A2. No.

Q3. Which season do you identify as and why?

The boy pursed his lips.

A3. Autumn. I don't know.

Q4. Tell me about an accomplishment you are most proud of.

The boy's cheeks tinged pink.

A4. Stopped a thunderstorm from ravaging a town.

Q5. How did you do it?

His cheeks lit up.

A5. Courted it.

The boy shook his head and slapped his cheeks. He tried to clear his head of ginger haired girls batting their eyelashes at him. It was just for a day...

Q6. How would you fire someone?

He tilted his head.

A6. Fire dust.

Q7. What gets you up in the morning?

He scratched his head.

A7. The sun.

Q8. What was your biggest failure?

He clenched the pen tighter.

A8. Misplaced anger

Q9. What is your dream job?

The boy paused. He scanned the questions ahead.

Q10. What are your salary requirements?

Q11. Are you a leader or a follower?

Q12. What makes you uncomfortable?

He shot a scrutinizing gaze at the men 'monitoring the hall'.

Did they rip this off an interview blog? Deciding that he'd wasted enough time he handed in his paper.

The men hunched over and discussed his answers while he tapped away an impatient foot.

The men turned around and congratulated him with wide smiles.

And knocked him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -huge fan of whose line is it anyway. Among food I prefer noodles and spicy curries. Will coo at any baby animal.
> 
> Love it when people read my fanfics (wink wink). Wishing everyone a mighty fine day/night/twilight. Was blown over by Super Mario Odyssey. So... did I get the job? (eagerly clasps hand)
> 
> (Is handed broom)
> 
> Awesome!
> 
> (Proceeds to run off with broom)
> 
> See ya suckers! Thanks for the broom!
> 
> (Insert epic chase sequence)


	4. Armed with sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:- I don't own RWBY

* * *

Rookie moved the black bishop along the white squares and captured the queen.

"No!" bemoaned Bloodless and fell to the ground. "My grand scheme! My malicious machinations! My devious ploy!" He punched the floor. "All thwarted!"

"Ai, he's got you there Bloodie" said Big man rubbing his chin. He gave Rookie a proud smile. "Heh, wouldn't expect anything less from my pupil." Big man chuckled and rubbed his eyes. "I taught ye well."

Rookie gave him a bland stare. "I met you a week ago."

Big man blew his nose into a handkerchief. "Ai, how the times go by eh? Just yesterday you were that snot nosed kid with big dreams. And now look at ye." Big man gave him a watery smile. "Curb stomping ol'Bloodie like he was born yesterday."

"Curses! Damnation! Egads!" said Bloodless, settling a blood feud with the ground. He then shot up and glared at Rookie. "You! Me! Rematch! Now!" The fire of challenge burned in his eyes.

"Maybe another time." said Rookie, getting up and stretching. "Hey Big man how long till the tribe get here?" he asked the giant.

Snapping out of his proud mentorhood reminiscence, Big man checked his scroll. "Another few hours boy. Unless the little mistress didn't insist on going to that carnival on the way."

Rookie sighed. He really hoped boss wasn't feeling festive today. "Anyway, let's go pretty up our guest." he said, walking past the two men. "I'm sure the young mistress would love to play house with her new friend" he said and snickered.

Big man's eyes brightened. "That's a great idea! It'd do the girl good to have friends her own age."

Bloodless put his two lien in. "Can I be the dad? I never get to play the dad."

The jolly three fellows made their way to the makeshift prison they'd swiped off a grimm collector. Too busy hefting a boarbatusk, the portly man never saw them coming.

* * *

Ren sat in a corner of the cage imprisoning him. His demeanor was not one you'd expect of a man imprisoned. There was no anger, nor rage. Not a hint of desperation, nor worry. Just plain acceptance and pursed lips.

Ren tapped the scroll in his palm, lighting up it's screen. He had no idea why anyone would let their prisoner keep a communication device. But hey. His captor's stupidity was his gain. His message inbox didn't notify him and all his missed calls lay happily accounted for. This is to say there didn't exist any.

The teen tapped a few buttons and put the scroll to his ear. It connected.

"-e're sorry to inform you that this number is currently in disuse pleas-"

Ren snarled and his hand shot up, fully intending to smash his scroll into pieces. His chest rose and fell with him breathing deeply through clenched teeth. Why did she change her number? Did she not want to see him again, was that it?

His hand shook. Did he disgust her? He'd saved her. He'd saved them. How do they thank him? Scream at him and holler insults. How was what he did any different from what any sensible person would do? He'd saved their lives for Oum's sake.

Ren heard a beowolf howl in the distance. His eyes widened and he quickly brought his hand down and tapped over to his notes. Taking a breath with eyes closed, he opened them to the text on the screen.

**In the land of the grimm, all there is is fear.**

**In the land of the grimm, all you sense is the grimm, fear.**

**All the grimm sense is you.**

**The soul can sense the absence of it. And the absence, the presence.**

**Do not see. You will be blinded.**

**Do not hear. You will be deafened.**

**Do not speak. You will be silenced.**

**Do not feel. Or you will be felt.**

**Heed my words Lie,**

**Or you will die.**

His father's words stared back at him, taking him back to the plains they had hunted in. The man was a far cry from the best parent one could ask for. He was critical, he was almost never home, and he always placed the village before him or his mother. But he cared enough to teach him how to hunt in the wild and not become hunted instead.

"Remember" he said once. "Remember Lie, it is not about who kills who, it is not about glory, how clever you are, or how many people you saved. At the end of the day, are you alive?" he said.

Crouched along with his son behind a bush he had an arrow drawn at an ursa. The bowstring snapped. The arrow struck true. The grimm fell. "Because if you die, it'll kill those around you." He turned to his son who looked at him with wide eyes with a crossbow clutched in his hands.

The man chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "If anything happens to you, your mother would probably attract every grimm in the forest." He stood up. "And then I'd have to explain why I burned the forest down." He shook his head with a laugh. Placing a hand of Ren's shoulder, he said "So remember Lie, never be a hero. They do not come back home."

Putting his scroll back in his pocket, Ren got up and dusted his pants. His father would probably yell at him right now. Running after a girl, having no idea of where she was or why she was avoiding him? That was a recipe for a disaster. If it weren't for his semblance, malfunctioning as it was, he wouldn't have dared set such a breakneck pursuit.

The teen walked over to the bars with a morbid smile on his face. Of his following actions however, his father would definitely approve. He was no hero. He would not be one. The last time he'd attempted to save anyone lost him a friend. So damned if he cared about what happened next.

He cocked back a fist. The crinkling of leaves alerted him. Looking to his side, he spotted his captors making their way to him. His fist went down, he could do with some information.

The three stopped in front of him. The biggest one of them stared at him, rubbing his chin. He wore a faded tunic with chainmail underneath and baggy pants. Two maces lay crossed over behind his back.

"So, River Green eh? That a fancy name. Ya from around these parts? Or are ye from some kind of ass-trail plain?" he asked, leering.

Ren frowned at him. "What?"

The man shrugged. "Ya know, all godly like."

The short one with the hoodie and shorts gave his cohort a strange look. "The hell's he mean by ass-trail?" he whispered to the last of the three, eyeing Ren's behind.

"I think he means astral plane." whispered back the man with knives strapped to his waist and wearing a splotched white shirt and loose fitting pants with frayed ends. "Also, you're looking" he said, casting a meaningful glance at him.

"You think I'm godly?" said Ren. He laughed embarrassedly. "How did you come to that conclusion? I'm a normal hunter s'all" he rubbed the back of his head, crinkling his eyes.

Through the slits of his eyelids he spied the faces of the three. Buy it. Buy it. Buy it. "I was just passing through these parts you see." Buy it. Buy it.

"Heh, look at that boys? Someone thinks they can pull a fast one on us" the big one guffawed. "Sorry missy. But we know all about ya and yer kind. Now fess up. We saw what ya did to that jungle."

Ren raised an brow. Missey eh? He then bit his lip and looked at them with guarded eyes. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Splotched shirt jogged up to him and held up a scroll to Ren. A scream filled light show starring trees branching out from their traditional roots and taking to unfamiliar skies played before him.

Ren hesitated. "I didn't throw the rave party?"

Splotched shirt's eyes widened. "You call that a party? I call that a mass killing! Of the flora!"

Hoodie rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Think of the birds. Where will they nest now?" He focused on Ren. "Anyway, you don't need to pretend anymore. The gig is up. Dating thunderstorms, wrecking forests, crazy lightshows." He shook his head.

"So, Fall maiden." said the big man. "Will ya come quietly or...?"

"Or?" said Ren, standing up straighter and squaring his shoulders. The panic in his eyes replaced with challenge. "What _will_ you do?"

"We tell the world yer name and face." said the man. "Everyone would wanna piece of that power of yers. The way I see it, it's either us or someone else. That power ain't stayin with ya."

Ren nodded. "I see. Now observe carefully" He reached for his collar and-

"Ye Gawds lassie!"

"Seductress!"

"Hey stop covering my eyes man!"

Hoodie swatted away the big man's hands away and grinned at Ren. He blinked. His smile vanished and he addressed his fellow Feathers. "Guys, either we got the wrong gender or that's the flattest chick in the world."

"It's the former I assure you." said Ren, buttoning up.

"...I'm starting to question my sexuality" Hoodie mumbled. "Hey wait a minute" His eyes widened. "You bastard! You tricked us!"

Ren cocked back a fist and nodded. "Yes. Thank you. And now I'd advise you to run."

Ren's eyes darkened.

Clang! _Fire. Screams. Falling roofs. Death's screech._

Big man growled. "Boys aim yer weapons at him. The boss'll tan our hides if we let this guy live."

Clang! "I suspected as much!" yelled Ren, shooting about his cage punching, kicking and jumping off the cage bars.

"What the hell is he doing?" said Hoodie, with his pistol aimed at the cage.

_Demolished houses. Gutted bodies. Feasting grimm._ Ren screamed. _Frightened children. Dying fathers. Murdered mothers._

" _Aaah!"_

"Scraa!"

Clang! Clang! Clang! The metal rattled with each blow but still held strong.

"H-hey guys w-what's happening." Splotched shirt backed up as clearing became darker, sinister.

" _You damned beasts!" Crushed lilies. Crushed dreams. Crushed possibilities._ Ren hit and hit and hit. The cage took in his rage, holding as fast at locking in emotion as a man.

"Squee!"

The stones on the ground shook as the forest rattled. The big man took hold of his maces and looked about warily. "I don't like this." he grumbled. "Grab yer weapons boys."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Hoodie open fired at the raving prisoner, who ducked under the bullets. "Asshole stop! You gone mad or so-"

"RAWR!"

.

.

.

Silence.

Menacing eyes stared out from the shadows. Waiting.

"The hell is this?" Hoodie whispered. The three Feathers stood back to back with their weapons held out.

"This?" Ren replied, standing calmly in his cage devoid of all color. "I call it-"

He spread out his hands and smirked.

"Pandemonium."

The shadows attacked.

* * *

Amber's face snapped towards the cloud of negativity congregating a few miles away. Suspended in the air, she saw the grimm stampede their way towards the river. Her eyes widened. There was a village nearby!

She darted to the floor, narrowly missing an arrow that had shot from behind her. Snatching up the scythe wielding crow that had been fighting the boy with the metal legs, she shot off in the air. She was a maiden, she had to protect those people!

Amber did not hear the screamed grievances of her assailants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Hope ya liked the chapter. Please leave a review if ya can.


	5. Whispers in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:- I don't own RWBY

* * *

A scroll beeped.

"Yes, Doctor."

"... are they accounted for? I believe the semester has begun. We will be expecting reports as usual you understand."

A sigh.

"You needn't remind me. And yes most of them have arrived."

"Most of them? Something's happened hasn't it?"

Grumbling from the other side

"One of them has gone off the radar."

"Explain."

The voice barked.

"We were expecting her and her friend to be part of the arriving batch. We'd understood their motives to be huntsmen and assumed no further action necessary."

"Clearly you did not understand enough if this is any indication... Your claim of having made more mistakes than any man, woman and child does hold water I suppose."

The voice dripped with derision.

"My good man-"

"I'm not your good man."

"-I believe you know how strapped for huntsmen we are. If you are volunteering to scour the planet for another's dirty laundry I'd be delighted to make good use of your services."

A scoff.

"Just remember who provides your soldiers."

The line cut off.

The scroll sat back down on the desk.

A pair of eyes looked out the balcony and saw young enthusiastic faces scuttling around the courtyard. Some of them had a special childhood.

"I wonder which of us is the bigger monster..."

A barked laugh.

A hot steaming cup of coffee rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Have a great day peeps! Seeyo!


	6. The March of the Dragoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:- I don't own RWBY

* * *

Everything is built atop the bones of what came before all the things that are. A profound statement some might say. Bloody common sense is what other's will opine. But there always exists a small group of people who would scratch their heads and wonder who would be stupid enough to build things on bones. They didn't make for good foundation now did they? These were the kind people who took things too literally.

Coincidentally this is how the Dragoons of Mistral came to be. Warriors who would go on to become the stuff of legend. Their bravery, unrivaled (well at least to those who never saw them in action). Their stories, joyously caroled (after being heavily and ruthlessly edited for sales of course). And their loyalty, fanatical (this at least was true). To the point of gobbling up every word of their Lord and taking it as gospel.

"How are our supplies, Mr. Foo?" asked the Leader of the Dragoons, as he stepped beside the Quartermaster. A short, nervous and conservative man, who was always quite eager to please. Trekking along the slopes of Anima, the company of men calling themselves the Dragoons plodded onward.

"Ah, well you see um?" Foo squinted at a list in his hands and adjusted his glasses. "If we ration our ah food to one slice of bread and one spoon of ah butter per man we'll have seventy percent of our stock." Foo was a _very_ conservative man. "We'll be forgoing the meat till next year of course."

The Leader chuckled and turned around. "Stop now boys! Mr. Foo says he's got a banquet for you all" he said to cheers from his men and a scandalized look from his Quartermaster.

The Leader of the Dragoons, was not always a man who held himself with pride. He'd been down on his luck, run away from family, and was stared by the razor teeth of grimm. Endure for hours he did. Escaping the monsters, pitting different packs against each other and sneaking away, hiding among the foliage. He did all this. Only to be rewarded by by an ursa rending him with its claws, ripping off his shirt and tearing flesh off his chest.

He lay there on the ground waiting for the final blow to be dealt.

But it never came. Standing before him, holding ground against the weight of an ursa trying to kill its prey was a spiky haired man. Clad in his birthday suit save a heart patterned trousers, he pushed back the grimm's claw with his gigantic scythe. Scowling hard, he yelled.

"Damn it you stupid grimm! I wanted to rip those clothes off him!"

Those were the first words Leader heard the man he would come to call his King say. He was understandably confused.

Leader looked away from his savior and stared at the ground with a despondent look.

"Kid are you an idiot! Apply pressure on that wound!"

Leader felt a hand roughly pushing him back and applying pressure on his chest.

"Leave me alone" he croaked out, holding back tears. "I'm useless, just let me die."

He was promptly slapped.

He stared wide eyed at the man, who gave his injuries a scrutinizing look in return.

"Stupid kid... how many people do you think could have survived like you did? Useless he says" the man shook his head and glared at him.

Leader jerked back at its intensity.

"You're gonna go far" said the man "You're gonna go far, but only if you keep learning, if you never stop moving forward" he shook his head and grinned at him. "If you ain't gonna believe yourself then at least take my word for it."

"B-But" he choked out. "No one believes in me."

"Tch, okay then. I do."

Leader blinked up at the man.

He smirked down at him. "I'll believe in ya kid. Don't let me down."

Leader's lip wobbled and he sniffed. He nodded rapidly.

The man continued. "So go out there and break a leg. And uh spread my teachings of how awesome I am. Oh and buy me a drink sometime."

This is the point where the distinction of the third kind of people comes into play. Leader, who was quite caught up with emotion at this point, belonged to this tier.

He swore then and there to follow his savior to the ends of Remnant.

That had been a few weeks ago. Since then he'd found more people who'd been touched by his King. It wasn't long after that they'd set forth together in search of their master. And being the one with the most experience in survival, relatively speaking, Leader quickly became the leader of their band.

"Eat up you scrawny ass buggers!" Leader roared at his Dragoons. "Our King awaits us!" he said, to a chorus of battle cries and thumping of weapons.

They sallied forth following whatever rumor or hint or gut feeling they had towards their elusive lord. They stood together under his banner. They stood united. They stood proud in their lord-fashioned clothing.

They were.

The Nude Dragoons.

And they were, of course, in the nude (save their boxers, but that's just a technical detail).

Some might call it perverted. Others would call it disgusting.

Leader shrugged at such people. After all their King's path was just another way of life.

Freedom from the oppression of clothing that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing :)


End file.
